


Natalie's Night Out

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: Natalie's Life [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Announcement, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Natalie is back to share a new story with us. Her best friend, Kate Duncan invites her to dinner for the evening. Natalie accepts, and Kate says there's an announcement she has to share with her boyfriend, James Miller is around. It's his news too. What would it be? The first names and story came from writing prompt.





	1. Chapter 1

Natalie was in the kitchen after supper when she and her husband, David both heard their telephone ring. David answered since Natalie was putting the dirty dishes away in the dishwasher.

“Hello?”

He heard a woman’s voice, Natalie told herself.

“Just one minute. I’ll put her on.”

“That for me, David?”

“Yes, honey. While you’re on the phone, I’ll go put Dominic to bed.”

“Sounds good to me. Is that Joy?”

“Not Joy. It’s Kate.”

“Thanks, David.”

Kate Duncan is one of Natalie’s best friends. She took the phone from him.

“Hi, Kate.”

“Hi, Natalie. I called to see if you’d like to go to dinner with me this weekend.”

“I’d love that. What day?”

“How about this Saturday or Sunday?”

“Let me talk with David first. Is he invited too?”

“He can if he wants. How about Dominic? He might need a baby – sitter if David’s coming.”

“I’ll talk to him about it and let me get back to you on that.”

“Sounds good. There is something that I’d like to share with you.”

“What’s it about?” Natalie asked.

“James. Do you remember him?”

“Sure. What about him do you want to tell me?”

“That’s why we’re going out to dinner, Natalie. James said you’re invited to come along.”

“Tell him that he didn’t have to invite me to dinner.”

“He wanted to invite you,” Kate told her.

“That was nice of him to do that, Kate. Has James said anything about a time and place so I can tell David?”

“He hasn’t said anything to me yet. When we decide, I’ll call you.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

Natalie is twenty – five and is in school. She has a son named Dominic who is only a year old. David takes care of their son while she’s away in college for the day.

“Are you coming to school tomorrow or not?”

“Of course I am, Natalie. I’m not sick to miss school. You should know that by now.”

“I wasn’t thinking, Kate. Does Joy need to know about this?”

“Who’s Joy? I don’t know anybody named that.”

“I thought you did.”

Joy Parker happened to be a new friend.

“I’ll see you at lunch tomorrow, Natalie. Maybe we can talk more about this date.”

“All right. I’ll look forward to seeing you then.”

Unlike herself, Kate only has a boyfriend while Natalie is, but maybe someday she will be.

“I have some homework that needs to be done, Kate. See you tomorrow.”

“All right. See you then.”

That’s when she put the phone back. David then returned to join her.

“Dominic’s sound asleep,” David told her.

“Thank you.”

“What did Kate have to say for herself tonight?” he asked.

“Just inviting me to her and James for dinner on Saturday or Sunday.”

“That was nice of her to do that.”

“She said James invited me. There’s some announcement that she wants to tell me.”

“Did she invite Joy as well?”

“She sounded like she didn’t know who Joy is. I’ll talk with her too.”

David’s met Joy only once, and has liked her.

“Joy needs friends, David. She’s having quite a hard time making friends.”

“That’s too bad. It would be good for Joy to meet Kate. Maybe they can be friends.”

“Maybe. I wonder what this announcement could be.”

“Do you have any ideas?” he asked.

“Not yet. I’m heading off to my homework. Maybe I’ll see you before I’m ready to go to bed.”

“Okay. I’ll shall look forward to it.”

Natalie didn’t have very much homework to do tonight, which was a good thing. She only had science and history. Neither of those subjects are her favorite, but she does well with them. Natalie decided to start with history. She and her classmates are learning about the 1700s, and she finds that time period very interesting. Natalie heard her husband turn the television on. They made this a daily routine – she studies while he’s watching the news.

Once she was able to sit at her desk, she saw her son, who was sleeping soundly. They keep the crib in the bedroom, which makes it easier for them and Dominic. Before Natalie did anything else, she went to sharpen her pencil. She remembered she and her classmates were supposed to have a pop quiz tomorrow, so she wanted to study for a while tonight.

Since David’s out watching television downstairs, it didn’t disturb Natalie at all. Yes, she kept the master bedroom door open. Sometimes she would get distracted while doing homework. Tonight was not one of them, which she found was a good thing. While watching television, he doesn’t hear much from her and Dominic. He’s a good baby, and doesn’t fuss like most babies do.

David got up during a commercial, which happens to be about depression. He was hungry again, but he was hungry for a snack. Their idea of dessert is berries and nuts, which both of them are healthy for us. Neither one of them are picky eaters and also don’t have a sweet tooth. They plan to do this with Dominic once he gets older. So far this baby sounds like he isn’t a picky either.

Natalie certainly did listen to those commercials that David was watching. At least having the bedroom door open helps so she can listen to the news while studying. She decided to study for that pop quiz for fifteen minutes, and then visit the science book. Yes, they both like the local news station better than FOX, CNN, and those other news stations.

Like the history test, it didn’t take Natalie very long to get the science out of the way. When she finished, she put her books in her backpack and joined David. It was only seven – forty when she finished.

“You done?” he asked her.

“Yes. I could take off my mind about that telephone call from Kate. I don’t have any guesses on her announcement she mentioned earlier.”

“Whatever it is, maybe it would be either good or not.”

“I listened to the news while doing my homework and studying for that pop quiz tomorrow.”

“You didn’t mention anything to me about that.”

“Sorry. It wasn’t much to tell you.”

“At least it got done, which is important. I hope Kate didn’t distract you.”

“Not at all. This homework kept me busy enough not to think about her.”

“Changing the subject, have you talked with Joy?”

“Not since lunchtime. She sounded happy about something.”

“Did Joy say what is making her happy?”

“Actually, she did. She recently got a job at Subway.”

“Good for her. I hope she and Kate would have the chance to meet tomorrow and become friends.”

“I hope so. Maybe Joy wouldn’t have a hard time with Kate on friends.”

When Natalie finished saying that, the local news came back on. They talked about the weather before mentioning sports, which was next. She and David kissed. At eight – thirty, it was a good idea to check on Dominic and turn in for the night.

“I’ll go see how he’s doing while you get ready for bed.”

“All right, David. I haven’t heard a peep.”

“Neither have I.”

Natalie then grabbed her pajamas and then hopped into the shower. It didn’t take her long to rejoin her husband.

“I’m going to sleep now, David.”

“Sleep tight.”

That’s when she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie saw Joy at lunch.

“Hi, Natalie,” Joy greeted her.

“Hi. Joy.”

Joy did notice that Natalie wanted to share something with her.

“What’s on your mind, Natalie?”

“I have a friend that I’d like you to meet, Joy. She’ll be here shortly.”

“What’s her name?”

“Kate. I did tell her a little about you and how hard that you’re trying to make new friends.”

“That’s right. I understand that it takes time.”

“Right you are, Joy.”

“Why do you want me to meet this Kate for?”

“That way you’ll be able to have another friend besides myself,” Natalie answered.

She was right – Kate headed over to Natalie’s table. Yes, Natalie usually eats lunch at the same table, and so is Joy.

“Hi, Natalie,” Kate said as she sat next to Joy.

“Hi,” she returned.

“Kate, I would be happy to introduce my friend Joy.”

“I’ve heard about you.”

“Natalie said that you’re new here.”

“I’m from New York.”

“I’ve never been to New York. What’s it like?”

“I’m sure you have seen pictures.”

“Yes, I have. What brought you here, Joy?”

While Kate and Joy talked, Natalie told herself, so far, so good.

Joy answered her question. As usual, Joy had brought her music along.

“I see that you bought you music with you again.”

“Is that a problem, Natalie?”

“It’s not a big deal at all, Joy. You girls should talk about music,” Natalie told her friends.

“Maybe, Natalie. Natalie, I spoke with James.”

“Who the heck is James?”

“My boyfriend,” Kate answered.

“Oh. I never had one.”

Natalie never thought that her new friend didn’t have much of a reaction with boys. Joy seems to be on the shy part, but Natalie hasn’t seen that much.

“What did James have to say?”

“He surprised me with something, but we both agreed that I should announce it at supper.”

“My question is what you expected it to be?”

“I’m not sure. It’s not negative, which is good. You can guess if you want.”

“You should know by now that I’m not into guessing games.”

“That’s right. Sorry if I said that.”

“It’s no problem. You’ve probably figured that on your own, Joy.”

“No, I haven’t. I’ll have to know you better to answer that question.”

“That’s right. I’m sure that you might figure that one sooner than you think.”

“Maybe.”

“Why don’t you girls get to know each other? Kate, is that all right with you that Joy can come with us? It might give Joy that chance to meet James.”

“Let me ask him and I’ll get back to you.”

“All right. Maybe you’ll like James, Joy. He’s very nice.”

“I don’t know, Natalie. I don’t have any good relationships with boys. In the past.”

“Sorry to hear that, Joy.”

“That’s okay. My old friends in New York already know that. I do miss them,” Joy told Natalie.

“I’m sure they’ve met new friends since you moved here.”

“That’s what I thought too. This one girl I have hung out with dated boys all the time. I tried dating her boyfriend a few times, and it didn’t go very far.”

Hoy did sound positive on that one.

“I’m sure you met several boys when you first moved here.”

“Yes, I did. Some of them sounded nice, but I don’t know it we will be friends.”

“You may never know, Joy. Maybe you both will have a relationship someday.”

“If it does happen, I might screw up. I like women more.”

“Changing the subject, why don’t you both talk about music?”

She thought it was a good way for Joy and Kate to start.

“You can go first, Joy. What type of music do you like?” asked Kate.

“Current. I don’t like the other genres.”

“Do you enjoy country and other genres?”

“Mostly enjoy rock ‘n’ roll, but not all of it.”

“I do enjoy country and classical the best.”

“I don’t care for country, Kate. I like live music once in a while.”

“Me too.”

Joy decided to ask the next question, so she did.

“Do you have any favorite artists?”

“I really don’t play favorites, but I mostly enjoy Reba McEntire and Carrie Underwood. Best.”

“My favorite in rock ‘n’ roll is Jay Wonder. Are you familiar with Jay Wonder?”

“I only know the name, Joy. That Jay McCarey is the only name that I’ve heard the most, but that’s enough for me. Now it’s my turn to ask a question.”

“What’s wrong with who Jay McCarey is? I’ve seen pictures and he’s good – looking.”

“Natalie, do you like Jay Wonder also?” Kate asked.

“Some of it. He’s got talent for sure. Since he’s been single all of his life, I happen to think that should’ve been married a long time ago. I’m sire he would’ve been a good husband.”

“Natalie, I thought you were happy with David.”

“I am. Not jealous of any his fans wanting to do this.”

Time passed, and it was getting late, so it was time to head to their classes.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, Natalie told David about the introduction between Kate and Joy.

“What did they think about each other?” David asked her.

“I don’t know how to answer that, David. I sure do hope they would become friends. Right now it’s just introduction.”

“Always a good idea to take it slow. What did Kate say about inviting Joy to the night out?”

“She just wants to see what James has to say first. I did come up with an idea, though.”

“What’s that, honey?”

“I was thinking that if Joy isn’t invited to come with me, maybe she could come over here? I just think that it’s a good idea for you both to get one another better.”

“That’s a good idea, Natalie. I’d like to have the company instead of watching television all evening.”

“I’ll talk with both Kate and Joy about my idea and then I will go from there. I forgot to tell you what Joy told me.”

“What did Joy tell you?”

“She said that she’s met a few guys who are classmates, but they seemed like they didn’t want to be her friend. I really do feel bad for Joy. I understand how hard it is when you move away from home like that.”

David nodded in agreement.

“It looks to me that your classmates seem to have girlfriends of their own that they don’t want Joy in the way,” David replied.

“That’s what I thought too, David. I’m sure that Joy already has figured that one on her own.”

“Natalie, may I ask a question?”

“What’s that, honey?”

“Have you told your mother and father about Joy?”

“Of course. I told them when I first met Joy.”

“Have you talked with them since?”

“I’m afraid not, David. I’m planning to tell Mom and Dad right now.”

“I like that idea, Natalie. Let me know what both Kate and Joy have to say.”

“I plan to do that like I always do.”

She went to the kitchen and took the phone from the receiver. David turned the sound back on. They were going to watch the news and a cooking every single night.

Natalie heard the phone ring. It was Kathy who answered the phone.

“Hi, Mom.”

“Hi, sweetheart. Your father and I were just talking about you and David,” Kathy told her daughter.

“I’m sure you were. Remember Kate?” Natalie asked.

“Yes, I do. I remember you both went to high school together. How is Kate?”

“She’s good. Kate did have the chance to meet Joy. I think you and Dad would like Joy.”

“She sounds like a friendly person, from what you’ve been telling us,” Kathy told Natalie.

“Joy did mention one thing, though.”

“You can tell me, honey. Whatever it is you can tell me. I’m your mother. I always talked with your grandmother about what goes on with my friends. Now we’re sharing it.”

Natalie had to agree with Kathy.

“Well, Joy did mention that she’s met a few of the guys and that she doesn’t get along with men. What do you think Joy should do?”

“Is her family out here as well?”

“I doubt it, Mom. She doesn’t talk very much about hem, but my guess could be is that they might have girlfriends of their own. David said the same thing.”

“I’m sure that he did. Has Joy want to make friends with the guys that you just mentioned?” Kathy asked her.

“I’m sure that she does, but give it time. Joy did tell me that she doesn’t get along with men very well.”

“That’s a shame, sweetheart. I never had any problems about not getting along with men when I was in high school.”

Natalie had always enjoyed hearing stories during the times when Kathy and Billy were in school. It helps giving her ideas what her folks were like when they first met one another.

“David liked my suggestion about him agreeing on having Joy’s company while I’m out with James and Kate have to share.

Billy happens to agree, Natalie told herself.

“That’s a very good idea, Natalie. I’m sure it would give both David and Joy to know one another better. I’d love to meet Joy someday. She seems to be a nice person.”

“I think that you and Dad would like Joy. You’re right that she’s a very friendly person. One thing that you can keep in mind when you meet her. She gets along with me just fine.”

Both of them talked for a while longer. That’s when both of them said good – night.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate had talked to James.

“James, there is a question that Natalie wanted me to ask you about the dinner date,” Kate said.

“What’s that, honey?”

“Well, I had the chance to talk and meet a new friend of hers. She’s been here for awhile, but I thought she was okay. This girl is having a hard time meeting new people. And this is why Natalie wanted me to have lunch with her.”

“I still don’t follow you, Kate.”

“Her friend’s name is Joy. Natalie wanted me to ask you if it’s okay with you if Joy could tag along so that way she could meet new connections. What do you think – yes or no?”

“I’d like to meet her for myself and decide. Is she friendly?”

“When I was introduced, I thought so,” Kate answered.

“Okay. If I like this Joy you just mentioned, then she can come along.”

“If you decide when you meet her and don’t let her come, and then what? Natalie did mention that Joy has met a few guys in her classes and they decided not to be her friends. This is where Joy’s hard time is coming from.”

“I always did like the girls I went to school with in those days.”

“I’m sure you did. Just meet her for yourself and let us know what you think.”

“How much do you know about her when you met? I’m sure you and this Joy connected.”

“I guess you put it that way. I did have a conversation with her. Her name is Joy Parker. She moved here from New York. I did notice one thing about her, though,” Kate said.

“What did you find out?”

“She likes music, but her favorite group is Jay Wonder. I don’t follow that group, but all I know about the lead singer.”

James let Kate continue.

“What else do you know about her?” James asked.

“That’s it for now. Is that enough evidence for you?” Kate asked him.

“Yes. Could you ask Natalie when Joy is available to meet me?” he asked.

“I can do that. I will get back to you on that one.”

“Sounds good. Or do you want to give me her contact information so I could set up a date with Joy?”

“I can ask Joy that question myself. I’m not going to bother Natalie on that one.”

“Good enough. I’m sure that Natalie has already put Joy and David for introduction.”

“I never thought on that one, James, but you could be right.”

“You’ll find out, all right. I’m just curious to see where Joy is going from when she and I get together for a meeting.”

“Or you could come and join us at lunch instead one – on – one,” Kate replied.

“Either way works for me. One of my favorite shows is about to come on.”

“Okay. I’ll let you know what gives.”

End of conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

Natalie was about to get together with both Kate and Joy, except it wasn’t a school day.

“Kate, did you talk with James about Joy yet?” Natalie asked.

“I did,” was her answer.

“What did he say?”

“Well, James wants to meet Joy alone for a while before anything else happens. What do you think, Joy?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t known you very long, Kate. If I do meet your boyfriend, I’d like you to be there,” Joy said.

“I will be sure to tell him that, Joy. I think you might like him. He’s a friendly person.”

Natalie had to agree with her friend.

“Kate’s right, Joy. Maybe you and James might have a connection. I’m sorry none of our classmates don’t want to be your friend. Of course it’s hard to meet people when you move to another area. I grew up here. I think you’ll like it here.”

“I need more time to get used to a new location. I haven’t been here very long.”

“I know. James could be the first guy who will be your friend. Just give him a chance,” Natalie begged her friend.

“I’ll only go if you two will come with me. I don’t want to be alone with just some guy that I’ve never met.”

“What do you think, Kate? I’m guessing you and Joy are starting to get comfortable with each other,” said Natalie.

“Okay. I guess you’re right, Natalie. Looks like we’re friends now, Joy. Since you said you wanted both of us to around you and James.”

All Joy did was nod her head. At least she and Kate already had made a start to a friendship, thanks to Natalie.

“James also has asked for your phone number, Joy. He wants to set up a date so that way you both would have that chance to meet,” Kate told her.

“He’s not having it, Kate. From what you girls have been saying, I’m not giving my number to someone I’ve never met, and I’m not ready yet to trust you with my contact information. You do sound like a trusted person, but I will have to know you before I do anything else.”

Natalie had to agree with her new friend.

“Joy’s right, Kate. It took us some time before we shared personal information. You both need to have this friendship work before anything else happens.”

Joy grabbed her waterbottle and drank some water.

“That feels good. Or you can invite your boyfriend to have lunch with us and we’ll go from there if that works.”

“What do you think, Kate? It will give the two of you the chance to know each other better.”

Kate liked Joy’s suggestion.

“I’ll talk with him and see what James will say about your idea, Joy. I’d like to think he would agree to your suggestion.”

“You think so?” Joy asked.

Kate nodded.

“I’m sure he would understand about not sharing your personal information. I’ll just tell him what you said. I get together with him tonight for dinner and a movie. Do you like movies, Joy?”

“Once in a while I do. It’s been a while since I last saw a movie. I have been into TV more. Some good stuff on TV that I like.”

“I don’t watch, Kate and Joy. I don’t watch much of it these days. I’ll let David know what we talked about, Kate. I’m sure he’ll be fine about that.

“And I’ll tell James also. It’s a plan, then.”

After that, it was time to separate for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter might sound repeated to you, but I thought I'd make this the second part of the same chapter, but have James in. Hope you enjoy.

The next day or so later, Natalie hung out with Joy and Kate. Natalie thought that she’d stick around for a few minutes and see if Joy and Kate could spend time alone without her so they could get the chance to know one another better. Natalie was the first one to speak, so she did. No, today wasn’t a school day, which was a good thing.

“Girls, is that all right if I leave?” Natalie asked Joy.

“Why would you want to do that for, Natalie?” asked Joy.

“I thought it sounded like a good idea that I leave you both alone for a while. This is why you can make friends without me, Joy. You moved here, so I think you can go from here without me for a while,” Natalie told Joy.

Kate looked like she was agreeing with Natalie, Joy noticed.

“I happen to think that Natalie’s right, Joy. We both don’t need her to be with us all of the time,” Kate said.

“What do you think, Joy? Maybe Kate might even introduce you to James.”

“Come on, Joy. What do you think?”

“I guess it’s okay. Is James in school too, Kate?” asked Joy.

“No, he isn’t. He’s about three years older than I am.”

“Oh,” was all Joy could say.

“I’m heading off, girls. You both can go from there.”

“Bye, Natalie. We’ll talk to you later.”

“Sounds good to me. We’ll both let you know what happened when this conversation is over,” Kate told Natalie.

“That’s okay, but I don’t need to know, but at least I can still hear about it.”

“What are you going to do, Natalie?” Kate asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe spend time with Dominic and David. See you girls again soon.”

That’s when Natalie disappeared.

“What would you like to do, Joy? Any ideas?”

“Not really, Kate. Maybe you can introduce me to your husband like she said.”

“I’m up for that. Actually, we’re not married, Joy. He’s only my boyfriend.”

“Sorry I said that.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Joy. Now you learned something. James is a very friendly person, even when he’s around strangers. I think he should be home, but I’ll go ahead and check to see what James has to say.”

“All right. Go ahead. We have all day.”

“All right, I agree.”

Joy watched as she grabbed her phone out of the purse. Kate punched in James’s phone number. Joy could hear the other end of the line. She heard a man’s voice a few seconds later.

“Hello?”

“Hi, James.”

“Hi, sweetheart. How are you doing today?”

“I’m doing fine. James, do you remember me telling about a friend of Natalie’s?”

“You mean Joy?”

“Yes, that’s her.”

“Is this why you called me?”

“Yes,” Kate answered.

“What about her should I need to know?”

“Natalie left us so Joy and I could get to know each other better. How would you like to meet her?”

“Any time sounds good to me.”

Joy kept listening to their conversation. From hearing James’s voice, she wasn’t so sure if he sounded friendly to her. Then their conversation ended.

“What did you say?” Joy asked.

“You mean him?”

“Yes,” Joy answered.

“He’s available today. I’m sure he’ll share this with David.”

“Who is David?” Joy asked.

“Natalie’s husband. Haven’t you ever been in a relationship before?”

“Yes, a few times. Those relationships didn’t last very long.”

“Sorry to hear that. Maybe you’ll find somebody in your new location.”

“I don’t think that would ever happen, Kate.”

“Why not? A lot of the boys are friendly here at school.”

“They haven’t been friendly to me or want to be friends with me. I just don’t get along with men very well. You and Natalie are better with men than I am.”

“So that means you didn’t date in high school?”

“That’s exactly right. Where are we meeting this James person?”

“At his place. I don’t know many of his friends, but the ones I met were both friendly and not. I never hang out with them like he does.”

“How long have he and Natalie have known each other?” asked Joy.

“A little over two years. We were never match maked if that’s what you’re thinking of.”

“Yes, I was thinking that.”

“Do you want to ride in my car or do you want to follow me instead?”

“I still don’t know my way around very well.”

“I understand what you mean. It does take time to get used to another area.”

“I know it takes time, Kate. I’ll be right behind you.”

“Okay. His apartment isn’t that far from the school, so it isn’t very hard to figure it out.”

“How long have you lived here?”

“About four or five years. Natalie and I both met when we were in the ninth grade.”

“That’s a long time.”

“Yes, it is. We’re pretty good friends.”

“That’s good to know. Let’s leave now and I’ll follow you since you know the way more than I do,” Joy said.

“Sounds good. “

Then they drove to the apartment.

As Joy unlocked her car, she thought about Kate and decided later if she liked Natalie’s friend or not. So far she thought of Kate as a friendly person, but again she could always change her mind too. As Joy watched as Kate drive, she followed like she said she would. She saw that Kate noticed and continued to lead the way.

Joy turned the music on in her car. Before she started following Kate, she popped in one of Jay Wonder’s earlier CDs. She always thought Jay McCarey always had a beautiful voice. She tried to picture Jay in a different genre in music instead of rock and roll, but all Joy could think of was opera, but knew for sure that wasn’t Jay’s type of music.

The CD Joy popped in was Jay’s impersonation of Elvis Presley, and she was never a fan of Elvis. Jay sounded like Elvis whenever he sang those songs. She ended up singing to about three songs, which were “All Shook Up,” “Love Me Tender,” and “Jailhouse Rock.” The rest she didn’t know. Her parents weren’t fans of Presley’s music, but knew who he was.

When she and Kate arrived at the apartment, she let Kate ring the doorbell. It made her think that he could’ve been in town instead of his apartment.

“Maybe he’s in town, Kate.”

“I wouldn’t think so, Joy. If he is, he would have said something about it.”

“Can I get out of here, Kate?”

“No. You shouldn’t be too shy hanging out with men. All you need to do is give James a chance.”

“I don’t think that I will give him a chance. Remember I told you that I don’t do well with strangers?”

“Yes, I do remember you mentioned that with men. All I want you to meet him and you can decide for yourself if you like him or not.”

“That wont happen, Kate. It wouldn’t work.”

“It might with him. Just hang out for a while, and then you can leave.”

“I’m leaving right this second.”

“You’re staying, Joy. We’re doing this for Natalie, remember?”

“Yes. Having a friendship with James will never work, even if you keep saying what a friendly person he is. I’m out of here.”

Before Kate could say anything else, Joy was already heading right for her car. James opened the door when Joy drove out of the driveway.

“Hi, Kate. What happened to your friend?”

“Joy just left. She thinks that you wouldn’t be friendly to her. Wait until Natalie hears about this, but she wouldn’t be happy to hear this, but I think she would.”

“I agree with you. Want to come in?”

“Sure. I’ll hang out for a while.”

She walked in while he opened the door a little bit wider. All she and Natalie have to do now is help Joy feel more comfortable, but it would take time.


	7. Chapter 7

After Natalie arrived back home, David watched as she slammed the front door behind herself.

“I wasn’t expecting you back anytime soon, Natalie. How did it go for Joy and James?”

“Not too well, David. Where’s Dominic?”

“Upstairs in his crib sleeping,” David answered.

“Which is a good thing.”

He nodded.

“How come it didn’t go well for James and Joy?”

“Kate and I had her with us. When she followed us to Kate’s place, we parked in the driveway. Joy also followed both of us to the front door. When James came to let all of us in, Joy immediately headed back to her car and drove off. I haven’t seen her since.”

“Wow. I’m sorry to hear about that, Natalie. Do you think she would let me meet her?”

“I will keep trying to talk her into doing this with you, but I doubt that it’ll work.”

“How come you say that for, Natalie?”

After David finished asking his question, they both heard Dominic from upstairs.

“I’ll take care of him, David.”

“I don’t mind. Why did you think Joy drove off like that for?”

“I’ll be right back, honey. Shouldn’t take very long. Has his diaper been changed?”

David shook his head and answered, “No.”

“I’ll go ahead and to that right now. When I return, I shall answer your question.”

“That does sound like a good idea to me. Is there anything I can get for you?”

Natalie started walking upstairs when David asked.

“How about some ice water? That’s all I want, please and thank you.”

“Coming right up. See you shortly.”

Natalie walked into the master bedroom. The baby continued crying.

“Mommy’s here, Dominic. We will change into a fresh diaper and then we can get some warm milk and ice water. How does that sound to you?” she asked as she picked up Dominic out from his crib.

That’s when he stopped crying. Then the baby gave Natalie a small smile.

“That’s a good boy.”

It took Natalie not very long to change Dominic’s diaper. He continued to smile at Natalie. She thought Dominic was trying to tell her thank you for being my mommy. He does the same thing with David while she’s away in school. Natalie is very happy to have David as her husband. He does a lot while he’s at home, and she appreciates that from him.

Natalie once again picked up her son and then they rejoined David into the living room.

“That didn’t take very long at all. Now you can tell me about Joy and her past on why she’s running away from men,” he told Natalie as he took Dominic out of her arms.

She took the glass of ice water from him.

“Thank you for the ice water, David. I don’t know much about Joy’s past, but I will tell you all that I know. I promised Dominic some warm milk.”

Since Dominic is only a year old now, Natalie had already figured it out for herself that her only child likes warm milk. Who knows, he might or might not like warm milk when he gets older, but she and David will have to wait and see for themselves as they continue to watch Dominic get older.

“Dominic’s adorable, don’t you think?” she asked as she put the bottle of milk in the microwave.

“I can’t argue that, sweetheart.”

He gave Natalie a kiss while the milk was warming up.

“Thank you, David. You’re a wonderful husband.”

“You’re a gorgeous wife.”

They kissed a second time. That’s when the microwave beeped. They’ve only been parents for a whole year now, and they love it so far.

“You know what I told Mom and Dad when Dominic was born?”

“What did you tell them? They’re wonder in – laws. I mean it.”

“They enjoy you also. I told them I was going to do my best on being a perfect mother to our son.”

“And me as his father. I’m sure your parents said the same thing when they had you in the crazy world.”

“It indeed is a crazy world out there.”

“Why don’t you tell me more about Joy?” David asked.

“There isn’t really much to tell. I don’t know much about her past with being around men. She has told us that she tried meeting the boys in her classes, but none of them seemed to be interested in being her friend.”

“That’s too bad. Is there anything else Joy told you and Kate?”

“She did, but I don’t remember what it was.”

“Didn’t Joy ever date in New York before moving here?”

“She did tell us that she dated a few times, but they have tried getting into a relationship with her. I’m only guessing Joy was bullied when she was around men. This could’ve been a very good example of meeting James and being alone with him while Kate and I were going to do something else. I’ll keep talking Joy into trying again, but I doubt that she wouldn’t do it,” Natalie told David.

“Don’t give up hope, Natalie.”

“I’m not going to. Joy also did tell me and Kate that she does better with women. I can understand that from what Kate and I saw.”

“Is there anything else that Joy shared with you and Kate?” David asked as both of them entered the living room once again.

This time Natalie was holding Dominic.

“No, she didn’t. This is all I know at the moment,” answered Natalie.

“That indeed is a shame. I’m pretty sure that Joy did figure out for herself that James wouldn’t hurt her. James is a very good guy,” David said.

“That’s exactly what Kate and I told Joy. She probably thinks the same thing about you.”

“I can argue there. From what you have been telling me about Joy, the more I’d like to meet her.”

“We will continue to work on that with Joy, honey. All we have to do is give Joy some time.”


	8. Chapter 8

Kate and James talked more about their news to share with David and Natalie.

James said, “Kate, I’m sorry if I scared your friend off.”

“Don’t feel disappointed about Joy, James. From what Natalie told me, I’m sure she’ll give other men like you another chance. I like Joy so far, even that means I haven’t known her very well. I’d like to be her friend.”

“You and I connected almost right away, remember?”

Kate nodded her head.

“Of course I do. When should we tell Natalie and David about our engagement?” she asked him.

“Whenever we talk with them. Maybe you can ask Natalie if she and David would like to join us for dinner over the weekend,” he told Kate.

“Good idea. I’m getting the idea of inviting Joy also and that way it would give her a chance to be more comfortable around you and David.”

“That’s a very good suggestion, Kate. Then that way she will be joyful again while being around your other classmates.”

“That’s exactly my point. When I go back to school tomorrow, I’ll invite both of them at the same time.”

“I can invite David myself unless Natalie can pass it over to him.”

“I like that idea, James. I would like to see Joy’s reaction about getting her involved.”

“From what I’ve been hearing from you and Natalie, it sounds like Joy doesn’t have many friends.”

“Maybe not here, but I’m sure she has a lot of friends where she used to live.”

He agreed with his fiancé. They both came up with another idea.

“Why don’t we go to the beach the same weekend while we share our engagement, Kate?”

“The beach sounds like a good idea, but let me think about it and I’ll get back to you.”

“Sounds fine with me. You know by now my parents have a house on the beach,” he reminded her.

“I almost forgot about that. It’ll be my first visit to your beach house. Remind me where it is again.”

“Honolulu.”

“That’s right. I have never been to Hawaii before, so I shall look forward to it.”

“You’ll love Hawaii,” he told her.

“I’m sure that I will.”

He decided to give Kate enough time to think about joining him for a week in Hawaii. He’d gone to Hawaii every summer while growing up. Now that he is a college student, James still loves going there every summer. He never gets tired of it. He doesn’t go to the same school as Natalie and Kate. It made him wonder what Joy thought of the school. Something he thought about asking her that one himself.

Kate never really cared on asking James how big this beach house of his is. She never seemed to care one way or another. She’ll let him tell her instead of asking such a question. No, David isn’t in college like Kate and Natalie are. David had dropped out after Christmas break on his freshman year. He’s doing that online instead.

The reason that David wanted to drop out of school was so he could be a stay – at – home dad to Dominic while Natalie continued to go to her classes. He didn’t want to leave Dominic with a baby – sitter all day. James saw that it made a lot of sense.

“How long do you want me to think about going to your Hawaiian beach house?”

“As long as you need. I am not rushing you.”

“Which is a good thing.”

Nobody likes to be rushed, both of them agreed.

“I think if you really like that beach house, maybe you’ll want to go back for a second time.”

“Did you go there last summer?”

“Of course I did.”

“Do you have any friends there?” she asked him.

“Quite a few. We talk every once in a while.”

“That’s a good thing.”

James agreed with her, she noticed. They both gave one another a hug and kiss. Kate likes the way James hugs her. They hugged for a long time. It didn’t matter how long their hug lasted only as the two of them wanted it. The hug seemed to last about fifteen minutes. That’s something Kate had always liked, depending who that person is.

“This is about the longest hug we’ve had in a long time,” Kate told him.

“I know. There’ll be more to come in the near future.”

Not everyone of their friends do this, but Kate doesn’t seem to care about tat on people she doesn’t know. That gave Kate an idea – why not try that on Joy and see what happens to their future friendship?

“I know that you’re thinking of something.”

“Of course I did. Just thinking of Joy, that’s all. I want to do something for her.”

“What’s that?”

She told him.

“I haven’t met her, but I’m sure she will appreciate somebody like you would do such a thing to her.”

“I think you have something there to keep a future friendship with Joy.”

“I sure hope so, James. She sounds friendly. I do understand it will give her enough time to see me as a friend to do things with Natalie and I.”

All James could do right now was nod his head. He didn’t have to say a word. That’s when they stopped talking for the evening. He offered to drive her home since she was at his place. She took his offer on that one. At least James saw that she didn’t need to speak. That’s when their evening ended.


End file.
